1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch screen panel (TSP) being implemented as a windows-integrated type, and a display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A touch screen panel is an input device capable of inputting a user's instructions by allowing selection of instruction contents displayed on a screen, such as a display device, or the like, with a human hand or an object.
To this end, the touch screen panel is provided on a front face of the display device to convert a contact position directly contacted by the human hand or the object into an electric signal. Therefore, the instruction contents selected at the contact position are recognized as an input signal.
Since the touch screen panel as described above may substitute a separate input device such as a keyboard or a mouse connected to the display device and operated, application fields thereof have been gradually extended.
The touch screen panel as described above recognizes a touch event generated in a screen area as an input signal by forming a conductive sensing cell at a screen area displaying an image. That is, in a case in which a display device includes a touch screen panel, the screen area is set to be a display area displaying an image and an active area capable of inputting the touch input.
Peripheral wirings, such as signal lines, power lines and the like, are connected to the pixels and sensing cells. These peripheral wirings are disposed in an edge of the screen area, which is set to a non active area and a black matrix area for preventing the wirings from being visible.
To this end, the black matrix is formed on a window substrate disposed on the uppermost portion of the display device, corresponding to the non active area.
The touch screen panel, or the like, is disposed at a lower portion of the window substrate having the black matrix and may be attached to one surface of the window substrate having the black matrix by an optical cleared adhesive (OCA).
However, during the attaching process, a problem, such as a bubble generated at a boundary between the active area and the non active area, or the like, due to a step difference caused by the black matrix, may occur.
Further, in a case in which the window substrate and a substrate for touch screen panel are separately provided, the display device having the touch screen panel is configured with a substrate for touch screen panel having the conductive sensing cell for sensing touch and the window substrate disposed on the upper portion thereof, as well as a display panel for displaying the image. Therefore, a structure of the display device having the touch screen panel is relatively complex and a disadvantage of an increased thickness thereof exists.
Therefore, there is need to find a method in order to simplify the structure of the touch screen panel and the display device having the same and prevent problems such as bubbles from being generated due to a step difference caused by the black matrix.